Watford Letters: A Tale of More Than Love
by EMMIA14
Summary: A new enemy appears at Watford and Baz gets a new roommate but nothing like what he expects. Baz is completely confused and just wants to get though his final year without anyone finding out his secret. Love is finding its way into his life but will he be able accept it?
1. Chapter 1

*The characters or settings in this work are the property of the wonderful Rainbow Rowell except for certain original characters*

 **Baz**

I think I may be going crazy. Crowley, I know I am going crazy.

I cant stop it though, I cant stop thinking about him.

I look over and see him. I can hear his heart beating steady and I know he is sleeping deeply.

This is what I do most nights. I watch him. I spend most of tonight like every night wishing I could tell him how I feel. Bloody hell, I wish I knew just exactly what I feel.

"Baz"

I jump. He is awake. When did he wake up and how did I not notice.

"Baz" he mumbles.

Then he turns over. He isn't awake. He must be dreaming. About me. _Aliston Blake is dreaming about me._

 **BLAKE**

It has been almost two months since I came to Watford and two months since _that day._

I still think about it all the time. Why wouldn't I? That's the day that everything changed. That's the day that I…changed.

It was a Wednesday near the end of August and I was attempting to pack. School started in less than a week and like usual I was waiting until the last minute. I was in my room on the floor deciding which clothes to take with. I remember thinking that I needed a new wardrobe. I wanted to look grown up, not like some kid. I wanted to fit in for once. University was going to be my second chance and boy was I excited. (Partially, yes, for the boys).

I was lost in thought and all of a sudden the room changed. It felt too hot, too dry, too dark. My head started to hurt and my throat felt like sandpaper. I could tell someone was there, or coming. I was confused, I didn't know what was happening but the hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight at attention. I stood, wishing I had a bat or something to arm myself with. I smelt smoke, then felt it. My eyes started tearing up. I closed them, wishing I would wake up. This had to be a nightmare, right?

I heard him then. I heard him laugh, a cackle of sorts. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black and I was no longer too warm. Instead it was cool and windy as if I were outside. I looked around as my eyes were adjusting to the darkness. _Is that a tree? Am I really outside? But how…_

Then it started. The pain. It was as if I accidentally swallowed a lit match and it caught fire inside me. I wasn't hot but I felt as though I was burning. I felt as though I were dying. I collapsed to the ground holding my head. It was full as if my brain were expanding about to explode out of my skull. I tried to focus on the ground. On the cool soft blades of grass covered in dew.

He never stopped laughing. Through all of the pain all I heard was the laughing. It wasn't coming from anywhere, but everywhere. It was all around me, in every direction.

I let myself lay down. I let myself close my eyes and I accepted it. I accepted that I didn't know what the hell was going on and I accepted that I was going to die here. Tonight

But I didn't die.

Sometimes now, I wish I had.


	2. Chapter 2

*The characters or settings in this work are the property of the wonderful Rainbow Rowell except for certain original characters*

 **Baz**

I wake up and Blake is already gone. It's like this every morning. I wake up and he's gone. At first I just thought he was going to breakfast early. But in two months I have yet to see him there.

First class of the day: Greek. I walk in late but I'm not worried when I hear my classmate practicing conjugating verbs that I knew in fourth grade. I like being at the top of my class but it would be nice to have some competition, just once.

Classes drone on all morning. I am starving by the time lunch rolls around. Too bad that don't have what I like to _eat_ on the menu.

I'm walking up to the door to our room after classes our done. I am about to turn the knob when I hear it. Crying. Blake is in our room crying, no sobbing, like a little girl.

 **Blake**

I can't stand it anymore. I hate everything that I am now. I left class this morning early. I said I was going to the bathroom and I ended up here, in my bed crying all day.

I didn't hear Baz come in. Even if I did I don't know if I would have cared. I already know that he hates me. He is such a prick, it's not like I like him much either. I know he will laugh and tell everyone what a baby I am for crying but I just don't care. Nothing seems to matter anymore. I just can't take it anymore. I am going to leave. I am going to run and find a way to change back. I don't care if that devil finds me. Death would be better than all of this.

 **Baz**

I'm in the room and he just keeps crying. Maybe he didn't hear me come in.

"Blake aren't you tired of being such a girl! Seriously will you just shut up already." I shout at him. He doesn't look at me, he doesn't respond. He just shifts away from me and keeps crying.

But he isn't just crying or sobbing. His whole body is shaking. He is rocking back and forth and he really doesn't look good.

 _Dammit Blake, stop it. Stop crying before you make me do something I shouldn't. Stop making me care so much!_

I reach out but stop myself. What would I do anyway?

"Blake"

He isn't listening

" **BLAKE** " I say with magic. He stops then and looks at me. I see his face all red and puffy and realize he must have been here like this for a while. He stopped crying but he is still shaking. I thinks he is scared and I hope he's not scared of me.

"What are doing" I ask him but he just stares at me blankly. No, he stares through me like I'm not there at all.

"Dammit Blake, what is going on! I may not like you very much but seeing as how we share a room it would be nice if you could figure your shit out and just shut up. I need some peace and quiet it's been a long day and you are not helping." I feel bad. I want to be next to him asking what's wrong, comforting him. But I can't. He's my enemy.

He looks away for a second and I think he is about to start balling again when he doesn't. He just stands up and walks out of the room. He leaves just like that without a word.

I am confused but I am more pissed.

 **Blake**

I can't feel my feet or my legs. I am moving I think but I don't know where I am going. I feel empty, hallow. It's like I'm floating away on the breath of the wind. I just want to go to sleep but when I look down I realize that I am running.

 **Baz**

Its been two months. Two months since Blake showed up. Two months of a new roommate. He didn't seem real at first. He didn't act like everyone else. He walked a little too straight. His hair was a mix of a dandelion and the sun. It was a little too perfect. _He is a little too perfect._

We didn't get along at first. We still don't. I didn't want a roommate. The first couple of years I was stuck with Snow. He was even worse, such a prick. I thought I was going to kill him, I wanted to kill him but he ended up saving the world by stopping himself from destroying it (its complicated). In the process though he lost his magic and went back to the world of Normals. I ended up without a roommate which was perfectly fine with me. I had a single and didn't have to worry about getting hungry and hurting someone.

Then came Blake. He was new but not a first year. He was an eighth year like me. I still don't get it though. He has never been to school that wasn't Normal, how did he end up here? He always avoids the question.

We started fighting a lot. I would scream, he would swear and scowl. I'm used to hating my roommate. I'm not used to liking one. _And I like Aliston Blake._ I've known for a while now but it just makes me hate him more. It would be different if he weren't my roommate. It'd be different if he were a girl. It'd be different if I were a queer.

 **Blake**

I don't stop. I can't stop. I just keep running. Through the gates, over the lawn, toward the Wavering Wood. When I'm running I can't think. I like not thinking.


End file.
